Death NoteSequel My Angel is Satan
by Dustal Gray
Summary: The human who uses this note can neither go to heaven nor hell. based on Death Note anime only. My version of it continuing.
1. Chapter 1

**6/14/10...**

**My Angel is Satan.**

**Introduction:**

Nothing much has changed in the last seventy years...The air is still dry and tasteless, the sun is still blotted out from the sky. The bones are still gathered by the working-class Shinigami, who then use them in a liar's game for keeps among the lower-Shinigami. But this is only how it seems. for in death, all are made equal, right?

Wrong.

In this Realm, there rules a Shinigami King. No one knows why he is the King, but no one questions his ruling-ship; why would they, if nothing really matters? If their existence is meaningless, why snatch away the bit of fun other Shinigami have made for themselves?

Death is all the Shiniami are capable of accomplishing- but not for themselves. They have a glowing hole which leads them to the human world, Earth, where they can either gaze down into, or enter. They use this hole to spy on humans, and write down their names in what is called a 'Death Note,' which literally means, "a notebook of death." As long as the Shinigami continues to write down the names of a human, taking that human's remaining Earthly life-span, the Shinigami will never die.

Nothing has changed in the Realm; why should it? No one has a reason to change anything, and there has been nothing of notice going on anyway- Aside from the five new humans that has entered into the realm.

But how can a human enter this Realm? Only if the use a Shinigami's Death Note, will they be able to enter it. It is no pleasant trip, though; the human must die- going to neither Heaven, nor Hell- damned to a Shinigami's meaningless existence. So how did the Death Note end up on Earth? Well...once in a hundred or so years, a Shinigami often drops his or her notebook down into the hole- just because they are bored. This results in a chaotic scheme of events for the humans- for whoever picks up the dropped Death Note, or touches it, can see the Shinigami who owns it. The human, if he writes down a human's name, while picturing his/her face, in the Death Note, can take that person's life- just like that- either dying how the writer wants, or dying of a heart-attack if the details of the death are not writen. however, that human is then able to pass the notebook to some other human, or use it for himself, while the Shinigami is bound to stay with that human until the notebook has been filled up with names the human has written himself, or until the human user dies.

This has happened rarely. But the last time it did, it resulted in a God-like worship to a man they called Kira- and the notebook was passed on, and thousands of lives were taken in Kira's effort to create a New World- where no evil exists...

First there is Higuchi: He entered as a human, laying in the gray dust of the world, breathing it through his nostrils like a drug as he sleeps. The Shinigami King watched over him as he began to form into a Shinigami like the rest of them; the skin on his face was torn apart as his skull bulged out, taking a curved shape of a monkey, making a terrible ripping noise, along with the hard sound of bones being snapped and twisted, echoing in the silent skies. His arms thinned away in an ashy substance, bringing forth two long stick-like arms. Two short wings grounded inside the human's insides as they formed, then ate out of his back, shooting upwards in a spray of blood and feathers. Through all this, Higuchi stayed silent, his yellow eyes staring ahead at nothing as his memories of being human faded from his mind, the whiteness of his new face erasing his features, submerging his eyes in darkness. In that darkness is emptiness- then, a bright red light as the human's transformation is complete. He rises from the ashes as a new-born, low, throated groans pouring from his fanged mouth, the feathers down his back quivering. Higuchi is eyed from all sides by the snickering and judging Shinigami until the new-born turns and walks forward in a blind-man's walk: No where to go- only away...only away...

"Should we tell him about his job?" asked one of the Shinigami to another.

"Nah," replied the other, laughing shortly. "He'll figure it out. Or he'll die."

The other human was a female. Her name is Kiyomi. By the time the Shinigami found her, she was fully devaloped and clueless. Without a mind of the past, she was more than eager to look forward to the future. Her body is bear-like, yet white in color and very solid. Her hair is long and silver, her eyes too-large, yet beaming with golden orbs in the core. She has no wings, but she has a tail. Her face is drawn backwards and upwards, appearing like a sideways light-bulb. Her mouth is am oval slit, which has rows of sharp teeth. Her feet are talons. Her weapon against nothing. Several Shinigami lead her away to tell her about the rules of being a Shinigami, pressing a Death Note into her hands.

Mikami was next. They found him screaming. The Shinigami King was amused by this man's "dancing" as he grabbed at his head, trying to stop it from changing. He fell to his knees and rolled on dry bones, shrieking, his nose bleeding red, then black. A scream was cut short in his mouth as his memory begins to fade away. a single word was whispered during the ordeal: "God..." and then nothing. His hands fell from his head, and he sat limply, staring up at the sky as ringlets of thick silver bone began twisting around his limbs and neck, blooming open to peel away the human flesh. From his shoulder blades tear two black wings, blood sprinkling over the Realm. His hair is moved down towards his ears, where it stays and slowly turns a dull blue. His mouth turns into a wolf's mouth, the structure of bone changing to suite the appearance. Instead of ears, he has holes like a snake. His nose is two small slits. He sat there for nearly twenty minutes until one of the Shinigami asked him if he wanted to go play "Skulls and Lizards" with him. Mikami said nothing; he stood, rolled his head in their direction and nodded. When he sat down with the others, he asked them how to play. They replied by saying, "You learn as ya go. If you win, you get this-" the Shinigami held up a Death Note. "-if you loose, you gotta talk to the Shinigami King." Mikami scooped up the black dice from the bowl, and shook them in his bony paw. The game had begun.

(For added suspense, I am skipping the fourth human and going to the fifth.) The last to arrive is another female human, who went by the famed name Misa-Misa. She had stunning blue eyes, of which the Shinigami "oooh"'ed over, though they were be erased once she formed into their kind. She gazes around in horror, standing from her laying-down position besides some dead trees. She opens her mouth to scream, but she chokes on the air. Her long golden hair flew away in the wind; her bald head shrunk along with her bones, turning her into an imp-ish figure with long teeth. Her eyes roll into her head, and a trickle of blood oozes from her mouth. Her fingers stretched out, forming claws. Her memory begins to die, and this causes her to sob. "No..." she wails. "No..." and that is all she is able to say; her mouth is clamped over by a strip of bone, which then tears straight across into an odd fish-like mouth. Spiked bits of bone close over her eyes, which close, then re-open into a vivid red beam. The wings are the last to come; they scramble within her sides, pulling and stretching the skin until it cuts free, flying out behind her to lay wetly in the dust. She falls forward, landing on her hands and feet, which finish breaking into a lion-like stance. She raises her head to the watchful Shinigami, then flaps her wings, soaring over them, then crashing into another tree. The Shinigami cheered for her, then scoffed her, then welcomed her to the Realm of Mu. A Death Note is handed to her, and Misa asks why it is so dark in this world- "Where is the light?" But this only makes the Shinigami laugh at her immaturity.

But before Misa...there is Light- once known as Kira.

The God of the New World.

**...(I will continue only if you review- which means, tell me what you think- dont just tell me to continue.)**


	2. Chapter 2

6/15/10**...**

** My Angel is Satan**

** Part One**

When Light Yagami awoke in the Shinigami Realm, he belived he was living a nightmare. He stood on the edge of a dark and decaying world, where the only thing moving was the dead trees as they finally give up their will to stand in the horrible place that consume them. He glanced up at the sky, expectantly shielding his eyes, but the sun was hardly visable. He let his hand fall back at his side, and wondered where he was.

Then, it clicked: He knew exactly where he was, and he was afraid.

His eyes widened in terror, his mouth going dry, making soft moans. _I'm...in the Shinigami Realm..! _He thought anxiously. _No..._He shook his head violently, closing his eyes_. NO!_

He opened his mouth to scream, but a sudden pain in his back tore out his breath. Light gasped and fell onto the ground, hands grasping the edge of the cliff, wide, brown eyes staring down into the abssyal land.

_No... _he thought._ It cant be..._His hands dug into the dry earth, one of his fingernails slipping backwards as clumps of dirt is wedged underneath the nail; it breaks sideways, and begins to bleed heavily. Light's breath comes out in hard pants of fear. _I dont want to go down like this...!_

Behind him, a Shinigami named Ryuk flies over and lands on a rock, watching the human as he begins to transform. Ryuk's blue lips spread on his pastey white face, showing his sharp teeth as they part slowly in quiet laughter. The Shinigami's wings droop at either side of him; two oily black wings.

Light rolled over on his side, groaning. Then he froze, memory flickering out of his brain. His stiff body relaxed in surrender as the skin of his body peeled away, bleeding quickly until layers of bone replaced the need of blood.

"I warned you, Light." said Ryuk, smiling from the rock. " 'The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell.'..." The Shinigami laughed to himself softly.

The silver-white bone continued to move across the human's body, keeping the human-shape, but altering the color and structure. Then his face grew upwards- longer, stopping into an oval-like-shape. This was coated in white, and two large openings was all that was visable to the eye; Within the dark openings, two red lights flickered on, and blinked.

Peering closer, Ryuk noticed that the new-born Shinigami also had two slits for nostrils, and two long ears, which were covered by Light's now-black hair. But no visable mouth. His hands as well, were black, with silver fingernails, and his feet were ugly black claws.

Then there was silence.

A harsh, ripping sound like fabric broke the silence, and two pure-white wings flew out from Light's back.

Standing now as a Shinigami, Light looked down across the empty Realm, and made a move to dive off of the cliff.

"Hey!" called Ryuk suddenly, leaping off of his rock.

Light turns slowly and looks at the other Shinigami. "What do you want?" he asks.

"You're a Shinigami now!" said Ryuk, grinning. "I have to take you to the Shinigami King and get you a Death Note."

Light looked around, then said, "All right..lead the way."

Ryuk laughed and took flight, and Light followed swiftly, his feathers shedding along with Ryuks; black and white, landing like dead birds to the dead earth.

**...**

Flying over the vast, rotting world, the two winged beasts passed by a trio of other Shinigami, who sat around a smoking pit, chewing on golden chains and large colored rubies. One of them waved, calling to Ryuk friendishly.

"Where've you been all these years?" asked one of the Shinigami, tilting its head.

"I've been...busy," replied Ryuk.

Light flew beside Ryuk quietly, red eyes glowing dully within the hollow of his face. Ryuk glances at Light, then ahead at the rotten world. They pass by the Shinigami, pass over the dusty fields, over the dead trees, then arrive at a landscape full of bones and skulls of the lost and forgotten generations.

On his throne sits the Shinigami King. He laughs at the sight of Ryuk, the golden diamonds in his eyes twinkling.

Ryuk introduces Light to the King, then tells him he's new here. So the King sends Ryuk away and gives Light his own, personal Death Note, telling him the rules. He told Light about the humans, told him where to find the gateway to their world, telling him that the remaining lifespan would show above their heads, and that writing their name down and killing them, that remaining span would be added to his own. The new-born Shinigami was excited to try out the Death Note- to life eternally, stealng the lives of those who did not matter. When it was over with, Light left and walked towards the human-world the King had mentioned.

Ryuk met him halway, and congradulated him on earning his Death Note. "Not many new Shinigami earn their Death Note of their first try. But you always were a bright one..."

"Why are you following me?" demands Light, his white-mask-looking face glaring blankly at the other Shinigami. "How do you even know who I am?"

"I dont even know why I'm following you..." admitted Ryuk, smiling. "I guess I'm just...excited to see you in action as a Shinigami."

"That doesnt make any sense, Ryuk." scolded Light. "Answer my question."

"Hey, hey, no reason to get angry with me!" says Ryuk hastily. "My name's Ryuk," he said at last.

"Well, Ryuk," says Light, taking flight into the air, his pure white wings standing out as a white cloud in a black sky. "You can come with me, fi you like. But I dont want you to talk my ear off."

"Heh, heh...hehahahahh..." Ryuk laughs.

Light's glowing eyes brighten in annoyance. He wondered why that Shinigami always laughed at nothing.

**...**

The inner-glow of the human-world swirled brightly in front of them, glints of light flickering against the harsh red orbs of the Shinigamis' eyes.

Staring at him, Ryuk wondered if the new-born remembered being human."Hey, Light..."

He looks over at Ryuk with dull red eyes, his head slow in movement. The pen in his hand cuts into the notebook quietly, scribbling the names of random humans' lives as they happen to pass under the sight of the gate.

"You probably don't remember this, but..." Ryuk's blue lips make way for his sharp, white smile. "...you were once human, too."

The pen hesitates, the continues moving across the page, Light's bony-hand grasping it tightly. "You are mistaken, Ryuk." asnwers Light quietly, head low, staring into the shining hole. "That is impossible."

"So confidant...but Light, you see...I saw it for myself-" Ryuk's grin widens as Light's head raises and looks over at Ryuk. "-That's how I know it's the truth."

Light's body tilts over itself slightly as his wings tense with irretation. "That's impossible." he repeats. "Because if I was once a human, I would remember that."

"Oh, but everyone remembers as soon as they enter the Shinigami Realm. they remember, only for a little while. And dont call me a liar- I witnessed your birth, Light. So I know what really happens."

"That's a little disturbing..." mutters Light, a touch of amusement in his voice.

Ryuk blinks, confused. "Huh?" he says. "Nevermind- you dont understand what I'm saying!" Ryuk leaps up and flys over the winding steps of the hole, and hovers above Light, looking down into his Death Note.

"Boy, Light, you've filled up three pages already! You really dont want to die again, do you?"

Light closes his book with a loud snap. "You've done enough, Ryuk. Leave me alone."

"Ah, but you just gotta remember something, right?" Ryuk presses, tilting his head anxiously.

Light turns and glares at Ryuk. "I dont know what you're talking about." he says bluntly.

"You, being human!" answers the other. "You fed me apples! Did Saya's homework! you played tenis with that detective named L! You even killed the guy by tricking Rem into saving Misa's life."

Light flapped his wings once, sneding himself up into the air. He soars across the sky, and Ryuk follows close behind.

"Hey, wait up!" he calls to him urgently.

"Why are you still following me?" Light yells.

"Look, I got proof, okay!" Ryuk replies, holding out his own Death Note "Just let me show it to ya!"

"I've had enough of you." snorts Light.

"Aaarrrh!" Ryuk says angrily. He flies over and hovers in front of light, stopping him. "Just look!" he says madly.

Light watches as the other Shinigami opens his Death Note and taps his long finger into a name. Light Yagami. "I killed ya, see?" says Ryuk. "You were a human, and now you're not."

"Oh yeah?" spits Light, waving at Ryuk to get the Death Note out of his face. "And why not?"

"Because any human who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven, nor Hell." answers the other, grinning.

Some triggers in Light's mind; a reation; as if by instinct, Light reaches and grabs the Death Note, and remembers everything: Pictures, flashes, and voices...

Saya- "Hey Light, I'm sorry to disturb you; I know you're studying and all. Can you help me with my homework?" L- "I wont be satisfied unless you're Kira...? Well, there may be some truth to that..." Light's Dad- "Light, my son..as a murderer to a murderer, I'll see you in Hell!" Misa- "I can't imagine a world without Light!" L- "...in fact, you're right. I think I wanted you to be Kira." Rem- "I will not let you do that, Light Yagami. If any harm comes to Misa, then I will kill you." Mikami- "I don't understand...God, I did all you asked!" Near- "I know for a fact that you are not the real L." Matsuda- "I need to kill him!"

"Nooo!" Light cries out, holding his head. Light screams in anguish, falling out of the sky.

"Light!" shouts Ryuk. But he doesnt fly down to save him.

Light crashes into the dry Realm, and groans, panting, breathing dirt into his dead lungs. "I..." he whispers. "I..." he closes his eyes. "Dont panic." he tells himself quickly. "Yes, I'm dead. But I'm alive...dead but alive...?" his heart races inside his chest. "I'm a Shinigami..." he reminds himself. "I'm..."

Ryuk lands beside him presently, a sigh escaping his smiling jaw. "What's wrong with you?" asks Ryuk, snorting a laugh.

Light sits up slowly, touching his face with his white hands. "Where is my mouth?" Light thinks urgently, eyes wdening. "How the hell can I talk?" "Ryuk...?" he says outloud, looking over at the Shinigami.

"Uhhh...yeah?" says Ryuk, rubbing his head.

"I remeber...being human." he says quietly.

**...**

Two weeks pass, and Light writes down the names of criminals from the safty of the hell-like-heaven of the Shinigami Realm. He is not sure who the criminals are, or even if they are evil, but he uses his Death Note carefully, judging only those who do terrible acts in front of him.

On the third week, Ryuk hovers over Light, bored, and says, "Hey, you better be careful... if you dont watch who you're killing, you might actually save another human's life."

Light freezes. "He's right!" he thinks, dropping his pen. Light closes his notebook and looks up at Ryuk. "You're right." he says, a clamness entering his voice. "If I make one wrong mistake, I'll end up killing myself..." he laughs softly. "So what can I do to change that, Ryuk?"

"Uhh...I dont know." admits Ryuk shly.

"I need a human." says Light, smiling his invisable smile. "From now on, Ryuk, i will be observing the world; I will find someone worthy of using my Death Note; someone who shares my same ideals about this rotting Earth..."

"Dont tell me you're still gonna try and rebuild your precious world?" laughs Ryuk.

"That's exactly what i'm going to do." replies Light. "I am a god, now, Ryuk...a God of Death, but a god, none the less...I am going to find someone to take my place as Kira. I am going to create a New World...and I will be the God of that New World."

Ryuk smiles to himself. "He really is crazy." he thinks to himself.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**6/17/10...**

**My Angel is Satan**

**Part Two**

It has been four years after Kira's body was found.

Crime had returned to Japan.

In every local home, the newscaster talked quietly about the raising prices in fish, while the headlines flashed on the bottom of the screen, passing by in slow, yellow letters:

A man in Tokoyo admitted to illegal gambling over a baseball game; a student had been stabbed by another student, in high-school. Girl admitted that she was, 'waiting for the right time.' to stab the student; Two men were arrested for helping Chinese men sell illegal wares. Korean traders were caught in the act of illegal trade; Old woman was robbed, then punched in the face; Man is arrested after taking nude shots of women in a cemetery; Bank-robbers were caught, then let go after a bail of over 7 thousand; A man is on the run after murdering his entire household; An American woman is charged with murdering three Japanese men, claiming they hit her. No such markings were found; Kidnappings are on the rise as more children go missing, and more bruised corpses are found; A woman charged of molestingher own teenage daughter, was released once the girl did not press charges; A group of Amercan tourists were arrested after they attempted to rob a mall.

The yellow ticker of words continue to crawl by, and the Tv man started up a conversation with himself about the rise in Japanese technology, and new gift ideas for Father's Day.

There was not one mention of M, N, or L, both who were the greatest known detectives in the world. Nor was there any word of Kira; the greatest known killer the world had ever loved...

**...**

Naoko Washi was born and raised in Tokoyo, yet his parents had recently learned english, so they made it an effort to raise their son like an English-speaking Japanese boy, so that he could go to America one day and make good money.

But Naoko didn't mind. It was one of the few things he didn't mind. Seeing the news, Naoko was always put into a dark mood. But it was what he did every morning before going off to school, drinking in the world's problems that he could only stand by and watch. Sitting with his back against the coffee table, the young man stares up at the television, looking very much like a child. His eyes pass over a sentence from the yellow ticker, and he swears lightly.

"Naoko!" calls his mother from the kitchen, hearing her son's foul mouth. "Why do you watch that if it makes you angry?"

"I'm not angry..." replied Naoko, frowning at the Tv.

"Then why are you frowning so hard?" she asks, poking her head around the wall.

"I'm thinking..." the young man says. He pauses, then adds, "This world is evil...dont you think?"

"What?" his mother enters the room, carrying a pot of coffee. "What are you saying? You think this world is evil? Such nonsense, Naoko! We are a blessed generation! Be grateful!"

Naoko doesnt turn to look at his mother's disapproving face. He can only stare at the yellow letters, spelling out the world that so many people ignore. The Tv switches to commercial, where two smiling men watch a woman pass by in a thin bikini. To Naoko's surprise, the commercial is for gum.

"This world is perverted.." he mumbles to himself. "This world is nothing but the love for self-pleasure, and nothing more...No..." his eyes narrow. "Love isnt even a word anymore..."

His mother enters the room, and he falls silent as she snatches up the remote, glances at the Tv, and laughs. "Oh, I love that commercial!" she says brightly. She sits down on the couch, holding a cup of coffee, and nudges her son with her sock-covered feet. "Hey, smile, Naoko! It does the heart good."

Naoko stands up, and leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" asks the mother loudly. she glances at her wrist watch, then says, "Oh, go! you have to be at school in twenty minutes! I drive you!"

"No, mom, it's okay." replies Naoko, snatching his backpack from the kitchen floor. He zips it, then pokes his head into the tv room. "I'm going to take the bus."

"Good! You socicilize. That will be good for you."

Naoko calls out 'goodbye' to her before shutting the door. Once outside, he walks down the crowded streets, towards the bus stop. On the way there, he observes the world around him.

Two girls with their mother are giggling and poking eachother. The mother ignores them completely, even after one of them falls and starts to cry. Naoko watches in growing anger as the mother keeps walking, only telling her children to "Walk straight. Behaive." But the girl who fell- her knees is bleeding, her shirt is torn, and her sister is standing there laughing at her!

A man bumps heavily into Naoko, breaking his heated concentration, and he looks at a tall man with a suitecase, who frowns unpleasantly into Naoko's face and tells him to "open your eyes," along with a few stream of curse words.

"what the hell is wrong with this world?" thinks Naoko, looking around wildly as his ears suddenly pick up the noise of the world: Cars are honking, children are screaming, birds are cawing, tires are squealing against the road, pathetic bicycle-horns are peeping out while their riders raise their proud middle fingers to reckless car-drivers. Music from a diner is flowing smoothly across the street, mixed with the hurried pace of a clothes store.

Naoko's heart races in his chest as he witnesses so many things at once: A man falls in the street, and he screams in terror as a driver nearly hits him on purpose; a boy chases after a flying piece of garbage, and a strange man snatches him right then and there, running off into an alley. His mother never notices, and talks to the missing boy loudly; a man crashes on his bike, tumbling onto a woman. Her husband, instead of helping her, grabs the bicycle rider and starts to beat him up; a little girl runs past him- Naoko turns and watches- and she is screaming for her "Mommy!" over and over, lost, alone...in this dark and terrible world.

"Oh, but it's not just Japan!" Naoko thinks to himself, forcing his legs to walk towards the bus-stop. "It's everywhere... It's Mexico, America, China, England, Africa- every single state and country has a problem; they are just good at hiding it from the public eye. It's not just Japan... it's...the entire world..."

He glances up as a policeman runs past him, blowing a whistle, chasing a man who is holding a purse. but the policeman gets winded and gives up, not even calling for back up.

"You damn lazy people!" Naoko wants to scream. "Cant you see there are lives at stake if he gets away? First he steals a purse- then what? A life!"

Grinding his teeth together, Naoko shoulders into the policeman violently, and the policeman stumbles. "Halt!" he shouts.

Naoko stops, and glares at the policeman, who then starts to frisk him. "Why did you attack an officer?" he shouts in Naoko's ear.

He closes his eyes. "It was an accident, sir." the young man says forecfully.

The policeman lets him go. "If I catch you do anything like that again, you'll going in, do you hear me, kid!"

"Yes, sir." Naoko answers polightly. Turning from the man, Naoko's face twitches, his teeth clamping together. "If..." he thinks. "If you catch me. That's whats so good for the bad guys of today; you cant catch them. They are too clever. I dont blame them, either, for doing bad things with their intelligance; for why do good, if the good of this world is rotting just as fast? Eventually, "bad" will be the new "good."..."

Naoko reaches the bus stop. He glances up at the sky. "Am I the only one who thinks this way?" he aks to no-one. With a sigh, Naoko taps his foot at a piece of garabge, then notices the garbage all around him, and cringes. "Making eco-friendly crap isnt going to solve the world's destruction." he thinks, cynically. "It's the world in general; it's all nation...and no one even cares."

A moment later, the bus arrives.

**...**

"No, Naoko." says Light softly, staring down into the hole- the gateway to the human world. "You are not alone. I will help you bring justice to this rotting world...Even though killing is a crime, you, like me, know it is the only way...the only way to bring... justice."

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

**8/23/10...**

**My Angel Is Satan**

**Part Three**

...

"You're up early," comments Ryuk, landing on the solid ground beside the other Shinigami, who stands with his Death Note out, casually writing down names.

"Ryuk," says Light, "I'm glad you're up. Listen: I'm going to need your extra notebook so I can give mine to the human. Do you still have it?"

Ryuk starts laughing. "You mean to say you've finally found your human after four years?"

Light nods.

Ryuk laughs again, then says, "You really are a patient Shinigami..."

"Can I have it or not?" demands Light.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuk takes it out and hands it to Light. "But why are you giving him yours? Why not that one instead?"

"Because mine doesnt have all the rules in it." replies Light calmly.

"Huh? But how will the human know what to do with it? He could use it for a diary instead, or even a-"

"I'm not stupid, Ryuk." the white-mask Shinigami closed his Death Note. "I said I didn't have all the rules in it. I've only left instructions on the basics; how to use it, and where you'll go if you do. However, I didn't mention anything about the God of Deaths owning it, the eye-deal, or that even a scrap of the Note will work just as well as a whole page... No. I've left him plenty of options; he will have to test out the limits himself. Consider it...training."

"Training?" repeets Ryuk. "What for?"

"For whether or not his is worthy of God's power." Igonirng Ryuk's sudden laughter, Light placed Ryuk's extra Death Note in his gray pouch(a pouch of which is more like a fanny pack, much like the one Ryuk has to carry his in), and gave the Shinigami one last look.

"Keep your eyes open, Shinigami." he tells him lightly. "You'll about to see a new world be born." The white Shinigami spread out his wings and let himself fall forward into the Gateway, vanishing with a milky flash of white.

Alone in the darkness, Ryuk continues to laugh, his voice reaching a hysterical pitch of insanity.

...

Aside from a little boy sneezing in the first asle, the bus-ride was quiet.

Naoko, who sits in the middle aisle, the hard, cut-up leather biting through his jeans, is not surprised. But it also gives him a moment to think without disturbance. He looks out the window, away from the boy, away from his elderly mother beside him, and lets his mind wander.

"You'd think with all the crime in the world," he thought to himself, "and all the comandments you'd think no one in the past would ever consider breaking, are being broken- like gay marriage and what-not- that God has turned away from the world." Naoko's eyes narrows as he several cars flickered into his view, then vanished as the bus speed onwards. But in that glimpse, he had seen a terrible car-wreck, and three people seemed to be fighting while a little boy hugged his bleeding arm on the sidewalk. "Bastards," he thought vemonously towards the fighters, who have long passed his sight. Picturing them in his mind, he could just see them having a fist fight while the little boy slowly died, unnoticed.

"...It's like He doesn't care anymore- No, it's more like the relationship between an unrulely child and an overwhelmed mother: After a while, she just gives up; she still cares, but she'll watch from the side-lines with a frown on her face, not saying anything..." Naoko glances over at the boy and his mother again.

"You'd think God would send down the angels first- as a warning before he lets us go." Naoko sighs and leans back in his chair, eyes blurring over as he focuses on things unseen, making himself depressed. "What if God really has given up on us...? Does that mean we're...doomed?"

The bus slows to a stop, and Naoko Washi looks outside. The boy nd his mother gets up and leaves; he watched them walk towards a Wal-Mart, and he stands up. He walks over to the bus-driver, re-opens the door right after closing them.

"This your stop, kid?" he asks.

"No," answers Naoko. "I need to get to school- it's just five blocks away."

The bus-driver sighs. "That's the second time you've taken this bus to school- I am not your personal driver! Why dont you just take the schoolbus?"

"Because it's too loud, and I cant think on a schoolbus." answers the young man earnestly.

"Fine, fine. Take a seat." the bus-driver puts the bus in drive and pulls out of the stop, breaks groaning slightly as the pressure releases them from stand-still.

Naoko sits in the front seat by the door, and stares at the back of the man's head. "Do you like your job?" he asks.

"It doesnt pay as well as I'd like, but once in a blue moon somethin' exciting happens that makes this job worth it." replies the man in a cheerful voice. The bus moves on quickly through the trafic, the red lights flickering from red to green like magic.

"Like what?"

"Hi-jacking." says the other man, grinning at Naoko through the rear-view mirror. "I heard that some convict hi-jacked a bus eight years ago, and the driver was forced to call the police- funny thing is, the hi-jacker told him to- he even had a gun, and he planned to rob the passangers. But here's another funny thing," continues the driver, licking his lips.

Watching him, Naoko didn't find anything funny. But what the man says next set his heart racing.

The bus driver says, "The convict sees something- something that aint there- and screams, emptying every bullet into the back window. He then leaves the bus and- what do ya know?- gets hit by a car and dies." There was a pause as the bus-driver slows the bus at a red light, then picks up speed once it flashes green. "Ever hear about Kira?" he asks.

Naoko frowns slightly, trying to recall the name.

The Washi family had always sheltered their son; maintained the Television-watching strictly to wholesome movies and innocent tv-shows. They wanted their son to be happy and innocent: They hardly ever watched the news- least of all while Naoko was young. So back when Kira was in power, all those years ago, Naoko never heard a word of it.

"No, I don't." says Naoko at last.

The bus driver frowns. "Nevermind, kid." he says bluntly, passing through another green light, then turning a left.

There was a long period of silence when, moving a hand to the lever, the man stops the bus in front of the school. He pulls it, and the doors open. "You better get out before that school of yours closes the door in your face."

Nodding, Naoko adjusts his backpack and stand up. He walks over to the man and tries to pay him.

"Dont bother." snorts the man. "For now, just use your own bus, all right?"

"I'll try." answers Naoko doubtfully.

The driver nods, just as doubtful. Once the young man is off of his bus, he closes the doors, saying, "Stay out of trouble."

Turning away as the bus drives off, Naoko starts to walk up the steep walkway to the school.

"Kira..." he thinks. "I dont know why, but the way he said that name made it seem like he was excited, or almost afraid. I guess I'll look him up online later...not like it matters." Naoko pushes open the doors, thinking, "Just another pointless thing to pass the time..."

Inside, the building was loud and warm from the over-packed students running from bathroom to classroom, stooping down to grab their dropped notebooks, or chase after a group of friends.

Pulling the backpack strap closer against his shoulder, Naoko walks down the hall.

The doors close loudly behind him, but the noise dims only slightly before rising even higher as brainless children gossip about frivolous things and ugly teachers.

"That's another thing this word has," thought Naoko as he cut throug the current. "No one can stand being alone, so they form cult-like groups that support eachothers flaws and make eachother feel better. Empty, recycled happiness."

But Naoko is not a loner. He has friends- the same ones he had back when he was in sixth grade up until now- 10th grade.

First there was Kagami and Toshi Etsuko- ferternal twins, of which Kagami was three minutes older than her brother.

The Etsuko family had always wanted a baby girl, having had three children in the past- all boys- who had all grown and left the house as soon as they were legally able. Though reaching their mid-thirties, the couple was more than eager to try one last time. When she concienved, the couple was extremely excited, but both decided to wait until the actual birth before knowing the sex of the child. They even decided to name the un-formed child Kagami, in hopes that would bless their chances of having a girl. But because of the position unnamed Toshi was in, they never knew Mrs. Etsuko was expecting twins.

When Kagami was born, they were elated, saying she was a gift from God. But the sudden pain Mrs. Etsuko felt within her body made her happiness die within her; she was having another baby. When Toshi was born three minutes later, they gave him the first name they could think of, and never paid much attention to him since.

They never wanted another boy, so they ignored him, only giving their love and devotion to Kagami. As the years went by and the twins grew older, this treatment made Kagami up into a selfish. stubborn young lady, whose loathing of her own brother came from her parents influence: Though Toshi was always by her side, he was often silent and very submissive; and when Kagami told him what to do, he'd do it. However, he had a great sense of protection for her that he also learned from his parents; by the way he watched her and followed her in her shadow, it was clear he would jump in front of a train for her.

Then there is Ringo Haruka. Most of the children in school considered Ringo to be a "Bad boy" because of his dark hair and naturally dark eyes. But he was a very good-natured boy who would never resort to cheating as an option to pass school, as most of the kids did these days.

Adored by his parents, Ringo was the first born of four other siblings, all of who were younger than ten. Ringo often acted as a baby-sitter to his siblings, which caused him to have a soft heart for children and a high tolerence for bullies; Ringo knew that, deep down, nearly every bad kid had a horrible past, and it was because of their own parent's past, and so forth. Ringo knew that it was best to let the bullies beat on him- beat out their anger and their misery- or else the bullies would resort to much more drastic measures...in other words, Ringo was the loser.

But when you mix the Etsuko twins and a carefree punching-bag together, the bullying of the Haruka boy stops immediatly. Kagami has her own group, see? Since she is selfish and stubborn, she fits right in with the snobby groups of freedom-fighting teenagers. When she heard of Ringo, she pounced on the idea of stopping school-bullying entirely- and she was heiled as "the most caring person, like, ever!" by the cheerleader captain. So the snobby group, in an effort for self-fame and boyfriends, happily stepped in and fought off the bullies. Since then, Kagami became close friends with Ringo, while her private group of freedom-fighters strolled the halls like zombies, waiting for blood to be spilt.

In all of this, Toshi stood by her older sister without a word of objection; though he secretly envied Ringo and Kagami's friendly relationship, he never voiced his opinion.

Now when Naoko Washi met this trio- this small group who prefered sitting alone together at study-hall drawing pictures or jarting down unimportant facts of life; prefered eating outside on the steps instead of the crowded cafeteria- he couldn't help but fit right in.

But after four years of seeing the same friends and doing (seemingly) the same schoolwork for as long as he could remember, Naoko couldn't help but cringe when he saw them waiting against a wall for him, outside their first classroom they took together.

Naoko walks over to them, thinking, "I never needed you," he addressed them privately. "I'm not like any of you. Each one of you ignore this worlds problems- or maybe you do awknowledge them, but you just dont do anything about them..."

"Hey, Naoko!" Ringo says cheerfully, waving.

"What took you so long?" asks Kagami, her tone implying she really didn't care.

"Yeah, school almost locked up without you." said Toshi with a slight scowl.

Behind himself, Naoko hears the door being locked. With a short sigh, Naoko says, "I got caught up on the bus-ride here." he walks past the trio and into the classroom, hearing Kagami say behind him, "What? He took the citybus? Why would anyone want to do that..?"

"Like they'd understand..." Naoko thought darkly. "They're just like bloodcells; they dont understand something, so they attack it..."

He takes his seat in the classroom along with twenty others; Ringo and the Etsuko twins follow him in and sit down in their designated seats.

"This world is meaningless..." Naoko thinks to himself. "How can school matter when there is anger and hatred all around us? What use will math and science be when we're bein beaten by our own parents?" he thinks now of the children around them, all with their eyes staring off into their own worlds, their own dreams, own desires...Any one of them could grow up to be a murderer, and its because of the stress and pain their parents cause them when they're young... Naoko's eyes narrow, then he catches Kagami's eye and looks ahead at theblackbaord quickly.

"Later she'll say I was _staring _at her," Naoko grinds his teeth together angrily. "Later she'll tell the school I couldnt keep my eyes off of her; _I_ didn't even realize I was looking in her _direction_- least of all her face." His hands balled against his desk, his dark eyes glaring ahead as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Wait, why does that even matter?" he asks himself. "If this world is doomed, then what does it even matter what she says? I could stand up and start screaming for no reason, and that wouldnt matter anyway- because everyone in this room and everyone in the world will all die eventually. So what does it matter?_ Does _it matter?"

Sweat began to burn against the back of his neck as his thought became more frantic, it runs in hot lines down his forehead. A single bead slips into his eye and he winces, closing it; the sweat burns like chlorine.

"This world is damned..." he thinks, his widening. "What does it matter if I spend another second in this chair? What does it matter if I learn two plus two!" Naoko shuts his eyes tightly, and sweat leaks from his eyes like tears. "...damn it, I cant see..." Naoko winces and brings an arm to his face and wipes away the painful burning sensation. He moans quielty in a mix of pain and relief as the rough fabric of his sleeve cuts over his eyes.

"What are you _doing_?" hisses Kagami behind him.

"I- I was sweating..." he answers quietly, looking towards her.

Seeing his red, swollen eyes, Kagami frowns and says, "You don't look good at all, Naoko; it's not warm in here at all; I was even thinking about putting on my jacket. I think you need to go see the nurse."

"Why do I hear people talking wihle I'm teaching?" demanded the teacher.

Naoko, squinting one eye as it began to burn again, looks up at the teacher sheepishly, his mouth open, ready to defend himself.

"Naoko needs to see a nurse, Mrs. Kaede." Toshi spoke up immediatly. "He isn't feeling good."

"Oh, I see." said the teacher shortly. "You're excused, Naoko." she bent down to her desk and took out a hallpass.

"Naoko," whispers Ringo gently. "What's wrong?" He believed Naoko was upset, not ill. Either way, the other boy said nothing.

Naoko stands and walks over and takes the hallpass, then leaves, thanking her quietly.

The door closes behind him with a soft click.

...

"Well, this looks like a good enough place as any other," figures Light. With a quick glance around the schoolyard, he placed the Death Note on the grass, next to the swingset. "You should be coming out any minute now, Naoko," he thinks smoothly. "And when that happens, all that you have ever known, will change. And I will be the one to change it."

With a mightly flap of his angelic wings, Kira takes flight, whirlling upwards into the clouds until he vanishes back in the Realm he came from.

...

Naoko, because he didn't feel like going to the nurse over a little eye-problem, went to the bathroom instead. He rinses his eyes out with water several times before the deep burning goes away.

With a sigh, he cleans his face with a papertowel.

"Why am I even here...?" he asks his relfection quietly. In a sleep-like movement, he turns from the mirror and leaves the bathroom. "I should just...walk on home...there's...not even a reason...to...do anything..." With a sad sigh, he turns down the hall and towards the doors. "I could just lay down in the floor and take a nap...I am tired all of a sudden...so why not..."

He pushes through the doors and looks around, breathing the warm air. He looks to his right; the basketball court and two water fountains. He looks to his left; the swingset and playground area.

A small smile shows up on his face as he walks over in a slow, patient stride. "I remember the swingset..." he thinks slowly, drunk with carelessness. "Ringo and I used to push little kids in the swings." Then he spots the notebook.

"Someone must have dropped this," he thinks, his mind churned from depressed to interested. Turning his head sideways a little, he read the title: 'Death Note.' it read, white agaisnt black. Frowning, he picks up the book. "Well, that doesnt make any sense." he thinks, slightly annoyed.

He opens the book, and discovers it is completely blank, aside from a few sentences on the inside of the cover. He read them quielty to himself:

"How to use it:

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

2. While writing a person's name, the writer must think of the name and face of that person- therefore, a person sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If details of the death are not specified, the person will simply die of a heart-attack.

4. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor hell."

"That would be more interesting if it worked," muttered Naoko. "To write a name of someone you hate or love and have them die...that would be...God-like. No... More like the power of a Shinigami. Someone must've had a lot of time on their hands to think of this trick..." Naoko thinks about it for a moment, then puts it into his backpack. He began to talk outloud to himself, "This was more likely made and left here on purpose for the students to write in; after awhile, the person who made this notebook would probably pick it up and see which people were hated enough to be wanted dead." Naoko smiles at the thought. "What a cruel joke..."

Looking back over to the school, Naoko frowns. "Should I go back in, or just go home?" he thinks. "No- get that thought out of your head; there's no point in going back, remember? It serves no purpose..."

Shaking his head, Naoko walks off the school property, down the sidewalk, towards home.

...

"Yes!" cries Light. "He took it!"

Several Shinigami look over towards Light, their red eyes gleaming suspeciously.

"I knew you would," Light continues in his thoughts, ignoring their stares. "You don't say much, but I know you're just like me, Naoko...You have reached a depressed point in your life, of which it is too late to save the world- so why try, right? But once you discover the Death Note is real, I know you'll make the right desigion, and destory those who are causing the world pain..."

"All I have to do now is sit back and watch my creation," Light thinks, an invisable smile on his face. "Only I get to rest for 39 days, not one- then I can greet my disciple face to face..."

Watching the human below, Kira became slightly disapointed that Naoko said nothing as he walked home. Even after an hour, when the boy arrived home, he was still silent, lost in his thoughts.

"Test the power I have given you," Light says quietly, excitement tapping into his voice like a virus. "

But Naoko threw his backpack into his room next to the bed, and got on the computer; he didn't even touch his school books.

Light frowns, but sits and waits. He does nothing more for 38 days but stare down into the human world, watching the killer-to-be.

...

"What did that bus-man say...?" Naoko asks himself after ten minutes of trying to remember. He recalled the driver saying a name starying with 'K' but aside from that, he couldn't remember. "Kenichi..? Kafei...? Kiba...?" he types in the names into the search engine of the computer, then, after seeing nothing but pictures of wolves, white puppies, and flowers, he remembers the name.

"It was Kira!" he said out-loud excitedly. But why was he so excited...? "I guess I'm just glad my memory is better than I thought..." he thinks dully. He types in the word "kira."

10,500,002 results found.

But out of all of these links, Naoko clicked on the one titled, "The God of the New World."

He reads the first article, glancing through pictures of murder-victims and newpaper captions that were paired with the articles. He read how Kira was worshiped and adored by the world as an unknown killer who destroyed all the evil men of the world with his own secret power, and how he made the world crazied with that Kira was God, bringing down his justice at last. But in order to kill, the person called Kira had to know the name and face of the victim. Murderers, rapers, gang-drug-dealers- all sentenced to life in prison? If they were mentioned on the news or a website, Kira kills them by a heart attack- says the article- for why delay their death any longer? Why hold them in a dirty cell, when they deserve nothing less than a long, painful death? Not only could Kira kill in secret by only knowing their name and face, but he could also kill my altering what they do before they die. It was truely God-like power... But there were those who opposed Kira, and did all in their power to stop him. But those who opposed him, were killed.

Below the article, there were comments of "all heil Kira!" along with "burn in hell, Kira!" The last comment made, was from Anonymous1408, from three years ago. This person said, "If Kira is God, then God is dead."

His eyes burning, Naoko blinks. The stinging in his sockets reminds him of what brought him here in the first place, and he rubs his eyes with his sleeve angrily. "This must be fate that I picked up that notebook," he mutters. "If this Kira person kills with heart-attacks, and can even alter their actions leading to their death, then maybe some fan of Kira from long ago made this Death notebook. Notebook of death," he corrected himself.

Leaning back in his chair, Naoko frowns. "The bus-driver was talking about the hi-jacking for a reason; he mentioned Kira at the end, in a way I thought was random. But in reality...he was probably hinting that it was Kira himself who caused that hi-jacker to board the bus, then die a second later. Kira...was experimenting."

A low rumble began to grind under his feet, moaning with sudden squeaks and clicks; the garadge door was opening.

"Mom's home early?" Naoko thinks urgently. Hastily, Naoko grabs the mouse and clicks at the history icon and erases it. after that, he throws himself out of the chair and grabs his backpack, jerking it open.

He removes his school books and the Death Note, laying them on his bed, half-opening one of the text books before he shoves the Death Note under his mattress.

The garadge door shakes and rattles the house once more as it closes.

Just then, a voice calls up to him. "Naoko...? Are you home...?" Downstairs, the woman sniffs, then coughs.

Naoko hesitates. "Mom wont be very pleased to see me home from school."

Downstairs, Mrs. Washi tiptoes over to the fireplace and picks out a weapon, forcing back another cough. She turns to the staircase and slips off her shoes at the base, then slowly begins he assent.

He begins to rub his eyes fiercely, making them red. "I have to lie; tell her I was sick-" his very thoughts were interupted.

_Thud. Thud. Creeeeak...Thud_. His mother is trying to sneak upstairs, a long fireplace poker in her hands like a bat. "Naoko...?"

He walks over to the door and leans against it, listening. "Shit!" he thinks. "She's right outside the door!"

Her heart racing, Mrs. Washi reaches towards the door knob.

His heart racing, Naoko backs away from the door, watching the knob. He glances at his bed. "Should I act like I was asleep?" he thinks, yelling in his mind over his seemingly loudly-beating heart. "Yes." he answers himself calmly.

Naoko takes two giant half-running steps to his bed, then curls up onto it, his eyes wide like a frightened child. "Wait..." he thinks. "Why am I nervous? Beause I didn't want to get caught looking at things about Kira- a well-loved killer...?"

Mrs. Washi jerks open the door quite suddenly, swinging the fire-poker out in front of her. Seeing her son, she quickly lays it down on the floor. She walks over to him slowly, concern slowly entering her body. He laid quiet and red-faced on his bed, eyes closed, body curled up in a feverish position, books laying half-open all around him.

"He must be sick." the woman thinks. "The illness seems to be all over the place. He might have caught it from me!" Sniffing, Mrs. washi says, "Naoko, my son. Are you awake?"

Groaning softly, Naoko's eyes open weakly. "Mom...? What are you doing home...?" he asks slowly.

"I have an illness." answers his mother, sniffing again. "I cough and sneeze, so do the others the work."

"Mom, you need to work on your english." Naoko sighs, then fakes a cough.

"Do you have the illness?" she asks.

"Maybe..I was sent home from school because..." he doesn't finish.

"Details do not matter!" says Mrs. Washi, smiling. "We are both ill so I must make soup! You sit here, and I call you when its ready. 'Kay?"

Naoko nods, and forces a weak smile. "Thanks Mom..." he says, eyes half-closed.

"You gave me quite a fright!" she says suddenly, leaving the room. She picks up the iron poker. "I would have really killed you if you a break-in." she laughs, then walks downstairs._ Thud. Creeeak. Thud._

Rolling out of bed, the young man closes the door behind her, and locks it. Turning towards the computer, he walks over and begins his research once more.

"Kira..." he reads from another link the instant it pops up. "Is justice..." he continues to read for three hours, in which time his mother had fallen asleep on the couch, a trash-can stinking with vomit by her head. In her misfortune, she had forgotten about the soup- though she spent a long amount of time deciding between vegetable and chicken soup, and finally decided to mix both- both cans sat on the counter-top- but the woman had ran to the bathroom, threw up, and went into the living room, dragging a trash can with her. After digging through the pantry for crackers, she went to the couch, and simply fell asleep, waking up every so-often to empty her stomach of bodily fluids.

Upstairs, alive and well, her son was having a revelation.

...

"So he has me figured out," Light mused from above. "That's not a problem...in fact, it makes things more interesting; with my ideals in his mind, his sense of justice might rise above even mine own: He has the advantage of knowing about me, while I had to become the influence. I, God...Kira..." The Shinigami chuckled to himself. "And they thought I was dead..."

...


End file.
